Rainbow, the so-called Lesbian
by dmr131313
Summary: One night, Rainbow was out with this stallion, Dylan. He was having a good time with the mare he just met so he kissed her, but that's when Rainbow backed off. Telling Dylan that she was with Applejack.


All of Ponyville was gathered to see the great and powerful poser. Though, nopony knew it yet.

"And now for Trixie's next trick-" said Trixie before she got cut off.

"No, no more tricks," Dylan shouted. The white furred stallion got up on stages. "You're not doing another dumb show-off move with your horn."

"Are you doubting Trixie?"

"Everypony here thinks you're a poser, which you are."

"You think you're better? Anything you can do, I can do better."

"Can you do magic without your horn?"

"What? That's preposterous, nopony can do that."

Dylan looked to the crowd, "Somepony, please. A deck of cards." A deck appeared in front of Dylan.

"Trixie, why don't you pick a card, any card you want."

Trixie bent over and picked up a card, showing it to the audience, the 9 of clubs.

Dylan took it and put it back into the deck. "Now, can everypony call out a single card."

A huge wave of cards were being called.

"Alright, I heard the 5 of hearts." Dylan turned over the top card, showing the 5 of hearts.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Trixie.

Dylan turned the cards back over and put the top card on the floor, "Put your hoof on that." Trixie did so.

"Can whoever called the 5 of hearts come up here?" A single pony came out onto the stage. Dylan placed the new top card on the floor, "Put your hoof on that." and the pony did so.

"Alright, so Trixie, you have the 5 of hearts under your hoof. And...?"

"Minutette."

"Minutette, you have your hoof on a random card. Now give me a second while I transfer the two cards."

Dylan put his hooves up and touched the shoulders of both ponies, immediately followed by a jump from 'shock'.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Minutette.

"Trixie did not feel anything."

"Turn over your cards."

Minutette turned over the 5 of hearts, and Trixie turned over her 9 of clubs.

"How-How did you do that?" exclaimed Trixie.

"And I don't have a horn. Minutette, you can go sit back down."

She left, wondering what just happened. "There is no possible way you can do that without being a unicorn!"

"Anything I can do, you can do better huh? Well top that." Dylan walked off the stage.

Twilight walked up to him with her friends behind her. "How did you do that?"

"It's all slight of hoof. I had Trixie's card on top the whole time."

"But what about Minutette's card?"

"I caught a glimpse of the card below the 9, and said that I heard that card. Even if nopony said it."

"That's very clever Dylan."

"Well, I have been practicing for awhile."

Rainbow Dash walked up, "That sure put Trixie in her place, way to go!"

Dylan looked up on stage, Trixie was still trying to figure out how the trick was done. "She still looks dumbfounded."

"Who wants a cupcake?" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Twilight commented, "Random comments as ever Pinkie. I don't think anypony is up for a cupcake."

"Speak for yourself Twilight." said Dylan, "Anytime can be good for a cupcake."

"Now that's what I'm saying! Let's go!" shouts Pinkie once again.

Pinkie started hopping to Sugarcube Corner, and Dylan followed.

"I'm in." noted Rainbow.

"Me too." said Applejack.

"I don't see why not." replied Rarity.

The four of them, including Fluttershy, followed Pinkie as well. Twilight rolled her eyes and smirked as she too followed.

The seven of them eating at a table in Sugarcube Corner, Twilight remembers something. "I just remembered, Dylan, you haven't properly met my friends."

They all stopped talking, Dylan looking at Twilight. "We've been sitting here for like, 10 minutes, and now you say something? It's a bit late for an introduction don't you think? I already know the names of your friends, so introductions are out of the way."

"You do?"

"I do. I know it's surprising to know after 10 minutes of talking to them, but I actually do..." sarcastically said Dylan. "And since I know you'll try to 'quiz' me. Rainbow Dash, who is known to be the fastest flier of all of Ponyville, or Equestria for that matter. Applejack, a working farm pony that lives and harvests at Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity, a dressmaker at the Carousel Boutique. Fluttershy, very good with animals. Not to forget about the party pony, Pinkie Pie."

"I bet you don't know their pets."

"Twilight, you just can't stand me already knowing your friends can you? Alright, I'll tell you the names. Tank the turtle. Winona the dog. Opalescence, also known as Opal the cat. Angel the bunny. Also, Gummy, the toothless gator."

"AH HA! Tank is not a turtle!" shouted Twilight.

The whole place got quiet for a minute or two. "Fine, tortoise, if you wanna be technical."

"Alright, fine. So you do know them."

"Now, if you can _not_ shout again, that'd be wonderful. Because everypony is staring at us, and it's starting to make me uncomfortable."

Soon enough, the party disbanded. As Dylan was walking outside, he arrived to a tree, which was when he heard a voice. "We never even told you about our pets, how did you know?"

Dylan turned around to see Rainbow. "Twilight told me. It's surprising she didn't remember that. While we talked one time she told me about a pet playdate you all had a some point, so I already knew."

"How can an egghead forget all that?" She laughed, and so did Dylan.

"I don't know, you should ask her that."

"By the way, Dylan. I've noticed you have wings, but I've never seen you fly before."

"I just don't. It's not that I can't fly, I think it's cool to walk around. Enjoy the nice view of the trees, the town, the sky."

"But you can admire all that in the air."

"Yeah maybe, but there is no reason for it. At night, the nice breeze is so amazing."

"Hmm, maybe I should check it out sometime. I could meet you tonight, enjoy the breeze together."

"Equestria's fastest pony, wind blowing hard on her face, and she wants to take it slow to enjoy the view?"

Rainbow was blushing, she went into his face, "Don't make me hurt you."

Dylan thought for a moment. He smirked and licked her nose.

She jumped back, rubbing her nose. "H-Hey, what was that for?!"

"Personal space I guess." Her blush was much redder than before. "So, how about we meet at Sugarcube Corner at 9?"

"What makes you think I want to hang out with you now that you made fun of me and licked my nose."

"You're worried that I made fun of you and licked your nose, seriously? I was joking with the taking it slow, even though it might be true; with the licking of your nose, I thought it'd be kind of cute to see you blush like that."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yeah you are. Anyway, I was just hoping you were still on for meeting me. I thought it would be nice to hang out with you."

Her blush started to disappear, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're a cool mare."

"Well, alright. I'll meet you at Sugarcube Corner at 9, but now, I gotta go. See ya then." Rainbow flew off.

Looking up at the sky, he said, "Bye." Dylan bummed around the tree, until night.

XXXX

Hours later, Rainbow flew down to Sugarcube Corner. Looking around she saw Dylan, leaning against the tree. She walked up, Dylan was sleeping. She lightly nudged him, and Dylan just opened his eyes lazily. "Did I make you wait long?"

Dylan stood up, he wasn't really sleeping, but almost on the virge to. "I never left this tree. There's never anything to do at home, so I'm barely there."

"Alright, where is this nice breeze you're talking about."

"Everywhere, though, this is only one place. There is a spot where it's better."

"Where?"

Dylan started walking. Rainbow was following.

"Can't it be faster if we fly?"

"Remember, it's much nicer to walk and enjoy the view, than to fly."

Rainbow sighed.

When Dylan stopped, they were at a wall. Dylan flew up the wall and sat on the edge, Rainbow followed.

"So here is the nicest breeze?"

"Yup, so nice."

"I, don't feel anything. What's so nice about this spot."

"Shh." Dylan started whispering. _"Just be quiet, and be still. Let the wind flow through you. Listen to the trees shaking, speaking to each other. The light from the moon casting soft shadows down to the ground. It's such a wonderful feeling."_

Rainbow sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to the trees. Listened to the wind as it flowed.

She sighed once again, but not in annoyance, but pleasure. "I guess you're right. It is great."

"See what I mean? It's beautiful."

The two looked at each other, they were so close they could feel each other's breath. Rainbow scooted away a bit, "Sorry, personal space, I know."

"No, it's fine."

She slowly moved back to her spot, "Really?"

"Yeah."

They both smiled. Dylan's blonde mane blowing behind him, while Rainbow's rainbow colored mane flowing in front of her.

Dylan is not one to take the initiative, but he moved his head forward. His lips touching hers.

Being surprised at first, Rainbow then slowly closing her eyes.

After a few seconds Rainbow jumped back, muttering to herself stuff like 'What am I doing?'.

Dylan, who was blushing as much as she was, asked, "Rainbow, what happened?"

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with kissing."

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be doing this with you."

"Why is that?"

"I, I already have somepony, and it's a mare."

Dylan was flustered with confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, Applejack, she and I..."

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't know."

"I should be the one at fault. I shouldn't have continued with the kiss after you started it."

"So was that why you blushed after I licked your nose? Because of Applejack?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I, I gotta go." She quickly flew off.

"Yeah, see you later." Dylan pouted. He got off the wall and started walking home, his eyes beginning to water.

He couldn't believe it. He kissed a pony that already had somepony else, and it was a mare no less! At least if it was another stallion it would have been easier to understand, but it was just so hard on him.

He started to wonder what would happen in the future. Would it be the same, or would it be as awkward like with what just happened. Would she tell Applejack and she'll start ignoring him. Or would Rainbow just keep it to herself.

He just wish he knew what to do now.

As soon as he got home, he laid down on his bed and started to cry.

It must be real hard on him, he is one known not to cry at even the saddest of things. Yet he is crying over that fact that Rainbow had somepony.

XXXX

"Hey Dylan, you alright?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. I was just, lost in thought."

"You seem to be spacing out a lot lately, anything wrong?" ask Twilight.

"No, nothing. I just, have a lot on my mind."

"Really, like what?"

It's been a few days, and Dylan couldn't think straight. He just wish that night with Rainbow never happened.

"About a lot of stuff. It's very complicated."

"Alright then. Well I've noticed that you have been ignoring some of my friends, more importantly Rainbow."

"Am I ignoring them? I didn't mean it, I've just been distracted. You know, personal life and stuff."

"Well, Pinkie Pie is throwing a party later today at Sugarcube Corner, and it would be great if you came."

"Well, I, uh." He didn't want to go because of having to see Rainbow, but he didn't want Twilight to think something was up. "Sure, I guess. When is it?"

"Just in a few hours, come when you please."

"Alright, I'll be there."

XXXX

Hours passed, and Dylan walked into Sugarcube Corner. The six friends were already there just hanging out, then he and Rainbow caught glances. They both immediately looked down.

Pinkie shouted, "Hey look, Dylan's here! Now this party can really start!"

"_Not helping Pinkie."_ Dylan whispered to himself. He sat down at a table, grabbed some punch. There was a particular taste he didn't quite catch. "Pinkie, what flavor is this?"

"It's Fruit punch."

'No, it's not just that.' He thought. He walked up to the store counter, seeing a bottle of beer stashed away. He drained the cup in a sink and walked back to his seat.

They all knew he didn't dance, but he didn't join the conversation either.

"Hey, Dylan?"

Dylan looked up and saw Twilight. "What?"

"Why aren't you talking with us?"

"Like I said, always thinking. Anyway, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If necessary, for a magic trick here. The trick would be outside, and when I throw the selected card behind me, I want you to place right underneath that paper, so that they could see it from the outside. Could you do that?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Great."

Twilight walked away.

Minutes later Applejack had sat down at the same table Dylan was. "What a party, right Dylan?"

He glanced at her, "Yeah, some party..."

"What's with that tone of voice?"

"Nothing, I'm just not really a party pony."

"Really? Cause you do seem to be one."

"It's not only that, it's about something else."

"What is it?"

"Well, honestly, there is this mare I like, she's cool, amazing, brave, I could go on. But I'm sure she already has somepony."

"Well who is she? Maybe I could put in a good word for ya."

"I'm sure you know her a lot better than I do."

"Who, Twilight?"

"No, it's not. Look, if you seriously wanna know, it won't be from me. Ask Rainbow."

Dylan stood up and walked to the door. As he was about to open it, Rainbow said, "I don't suggest you go out there."

"Why not?" Dylan looked back at her, "Nopony would care."

"No, I mean there is a big storm scheduled soon, so it'll be pouring."

Dylan looked back out the doorway. "A little rain never hurt anypony. That's why I like it so much." Dylan walked out of the library and walked to another tree.

The rain poured as he sat down.

Due to his position, he was getting wet, but he didn't care. Hours passed and he was looking down, then heard, "Applejack asked me what's up with you with a mare you like."

"Did you tell her the truth." He glanced up at Rainbow.

"Nah," she sat down next to him, "even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Well then, could you go home or something, just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because," he looked at her, "you broke my heart Rainbow, and that's hard for anypony to do. Trying to get away from you is the only thing that'll fix it, and it was close to being healed, but then you came. My heart only breaks more when you're near."

"Well I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me what's upsetting you."

"I told you what's upsetting me, you are. I had an affection towards you that I never felt for anypony else. Coming from me, that's surprising. Many ponies have passed by me, asking me out, and I turned them down, but I saw you and saw nopony else. When you told me you were dating Applejack, I couldn't take it. That's what's upsetting me."

She looked him right in the eye, "That's not the only thing bothering you."

Dylan stood up and opened his wings, and started to fly away quickly. However Rainbow was right behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He started flying at top speed, but Rainbow was still on his tail.

"Tell me what else is bothering you," Rainbow said through the drops of rain.

Dylan immediately stopped flying and landed. Rainbow had to backtrack a bit to get to him.

"What else is wrong with you?" asked Rainbow.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He looked at her through the heavy rain drops. "You were the first pony I've thought about being more than just a pony to trick or be friends with. Sure others ponies asked me out but I didn't want them, I never thought about them again. But you, you were lucky, you can never leave my mind, even when I most want you to. 1 in 1,000,000 opportunity, and it's shut down. I mean I would say 'If it doesn't work out give me a call', but I can't, because you wouldn't date me anyway.

"Now, unless there is anything else you'd like to bug me about, do so now. Because I'm leaving." Dylan walked away, his tears falling with the rain.

Rainbow stood there getting soaked, she didn't know how much heart break she caused him. She knew she should just let it slide and let it resolve on it's own, but she knows she has to try something to make it up to him. But how?

At first she'd thought of finding someone like her, but nopony is as awesome as she was. Unless... She flew to Twilight's fast.

Knocking on the door as loud as she could, Rainbow yelled in, "Twilight, Twilight!"

The door opened, "Rainbow, what are you doing back here?"

Rainbow walked pass Twilight, "Do you have a spell that can duplicate ponies?"

"No, why-"

"Do you know anypony similar to me?"

"No, why do you-"

"Do you-"

"Rainbow! Why are you asking?"

"Because Dylan liked me but when I told him that I was with Applejack his heart was broken, I just want to do something to make him feel better. But I can't find somepony else like me."

"But you're not with Applejack."

"I know."

"Then why did you tell him you were?"

"I, I don't know. I just didn't know what to do so I panicked."

"So you told him you were with Applejack..."

"Yes, I already said this, keep up."

Twilight glared at Rainbow.

"Anyway, now I don't have the courage to face him and tell him the truth. What would he think of me?"

"I can't tell you that Rainbow, you'll have to figure it out on your own."

"Twilight you have to help me."

"How?"

"I don't know! You're the egghead!"

"Look, Rainbow. I'm not gonna help you out with this. You got yourself into this so you need to get out of it. You can tell Dylan the truth and risk the consequences, or keep it from him. Now please leave, I want to get some sleep."

Rainbow walked out of the library, the rain hasn't stopped.

She went home, trying to figure out if she should tell Dylan or not.

XXXX

Somewhere in the middle of the night, was Dylan by the same tree. It was 3 AM, and the rain finally stopped. He heard a noise somewhere in the darkness. It was the sound of wings. 'What kind of pony would be up at this time of night?' He thought the obvious.

He then heard, "I need to talk to you."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I know, but I seriously need to talk to you."

He looked at the cyan mare, "Tell me, so you can then leave."

"I lied to you, about Applejack."

"So what, you're not dating Applejack? Then who are you dating, Pinkie Pie?"

"Dylan you're making this worse than it has to be."

"Just spit it out then."

"I'm, I'm not a fillyfiddler."

"Then why did you tell me that?" Dylan's tone hasn't changed.

"I don't know. It's just, when you kissed me, I didn't know what to think. Nopony ever treated me the way you did so I didn't know how to react. I just needed some time to think about it..."

"If you're going to say that you don't mind going on a date with me, you can just screw off."

Rainbow was surprised, "Why would you say that."

He stood up, "First, you lie to me that you're with another pony, not to mention another mare. Next, you wait this long to tell me the truth, after my heart has been wondering what else to do. So now you want to be friends, or even more than that? Honestly, if your heart was broken then how would you react."

"I, I don't know."

"Well you can know this, I don't want to see you again."

Dylan turned to walk away, but Rainbow grabbed him. She turned him and immediately kissed him.

Without delay, he pushed her off. "That means nothing to me now." Dylan flew off to his home, leaving Rainbow sitting alone.

She had one chance to make it up to Dylan, and she blew it. She made the wrong choice, now there is no way to make it up to him.

XXXX

It's been a few months and Dylan was still holding a grudge on Rainbow. However, she was getting slightly upset every time she saw Dylan. Because whenever she did, he was with a mare. Which Rainbow thought was his girlfriend.

When she finally saw Dylan alone, she walked up to him. "Who's that mare you're always with?"

"Just a friend," Dylan kept walking.

"But who is she?"

"Roseluck, why does it matter to you?"

"I just wanna know."

Dylan glanced at her, "You're jealous."

"No I'm not," she instantly denied.

"So you wouldn't care if I said I was dating Roseluck?"

She took a brief moment before she responded, she just laughed and said, "Of course I wouldn't."

"Alright, well then I'm dating Roseluck. I kinda have to go meet her now."

Rainbow slowed down, to a halt. 'How could he be dating another mare?' she thought. 'He said he turned down numerous date requests and I was the only one he liked.'

She was sad and confused. She walked over to Twilight's house for some help.

XXXX

The door to Twilight's house opened, without looking she said "What now Rainbow?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're coming here quite often."

"Anyway, Dylan completely ignored me when I told him the truth."

"Well that's no shocker, you did tell him you were with Applejack."

"But now he's dating Roseluck."

"Oh, em, gee!" Twilight screamed sarcastically. "Look, if he is already dating somepony just go find another stallion."

"But there isn't another stallion like him."

"Why do you care about him anyway, just cause he liked you doesn't mean you have to like him. I mean seriously, he has wings but never flies, do you seriously wanna be grounded?"

"If it means being with him, yes."

These words shocked Twilight, she ever thought such words could be said from her. She would actually let herself be grounded for a stallion. "Look Rainbow, I wish I could help you. But I don't know how I can help you with this type of situation. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"But that's your job, you're the egghead."

"I can't help with this."

"Don't you have a love potion spell or something?"

"One, a potion and spell are two different things. Two, it's not that simple, plus, do you really want Dylan to love you because of a love potion?"

"Well," she looked down, "no."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help."

Rainbow left the library, then she had an amazing idea.

XXXX

As Dylan was walking through town at night, he admired the night sky. He was alone, so it was even more peaceful. But as he looked at the sky, he saw a rainbow-maned mare flying in a spot, high off the ground.

He wondered what she was doing, he watched as she closed her eyes, and closed her wings?

"_What is she doing?" _Dylan whispered to himself.

She started falling. Her speed picked up as she grew closer to the ground.

'Is she trying to kill herself?' Dylan had no time to think as he immediately flew towards her spot.

He was sure he was gonna miss her, but caught her just in time.

He landed and watched her open her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Why do you care? You don't even care about me."

"But this whole thing can't be solved by suicide. I may not care about you, but I care about ponies safety."

"So you'd do anything to keep a pony of killing themselves?"

"Of course I would."

"Even dating me so I wouldn't?"

Dylan thought for a second. She planned this, she knew he would catch her. This was, "Are you black mailing me?"

"You said you'd do anything to keep a pony safe. So if you don't break up with Roseluck and date me, I'll kill myself."

Dylan didn't want her to kill herself, but to go to such extreme measures just to date him? That wasn't right. But still, "Fine," Dylan closed his eyes, "but you have to promise me, if you ever try this again, it better be worth it."

Rainbow didn't know what he meant, but took his fine as a victory.

XXXX

In all honesty, Dylan was never dating Roseluck. It was just to get back at Rainbow for lying to him. He just started hanging out Roseluck for, well, business things.

The two went to Sugarcube corner, and Rainbow got them something to drink.

She noticed the down look on Dylan's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he responded, "I'm always like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah." It was true, he always had a down demeanor.

"Well you're not like this at parties."

"You don't know me. We've only known each other for like a week or less. You may think you know me, but I could be the type of stallion that either takes it slow or immediately want to get laid."

"I wouldn't care which you are."

"You don't know my personality Rainbow," Dylan looked right at her. "You only saw what I've wanted you to see. I could be a whole nother pony than you think I am. I might show love and affection, but deep inside I could be the pony who breaks your heart. So all I'm trying to say is, I've learned to love ponies for who they are. I can pretend all I want, but I will never love you, Rainbow."

Dylan sat up and started walking away. Rainbow stopped him outside, "If you leave now, I'm gonna kill myself."

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just worth that much to you?"

"Of course you are."

"Then it'll hurt that much more..." Dylan continued to walk away, not caring if Rainbow actually kills herself.

XXXX

Dylan walked slowly to the spot he saw Rainbow attempt suicide before. She was already there, in the air. She looked down at him. He flew up to her and asked, "Do you remember what I said?"

"About what?"

"Next time you attempt this, it better be worth it. Is it worth killing yourself over being with me?"

"If I can't be with you, then it is worth it."

He flew right in front of her, inches from her face. They looked at each other in the eyes. "Is it really worth it? If it is, you can say it looking me in the face."

Rainbow lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"But if I can't be with you," she tried to look at him, "what else can I do?"

He wiped away a small tear that started forming in her eye. "The number one thing you have to do, is be strong. You have to learn, that if one pony doesn't like you, look for another pony that does. Many ponies don't realize it, but are the same in many ways."

"So your saying, that I should look for somepony else?"

"...I'm not the first one to say that to you, am I?"

"No, Twilight told me that before."

"You should listen to her, she is a smart mare."

"Alright, I guess I'll go find another pony besides you."

"That... may not be necessary anymore."

"What?"

"I do a kind of rude, and risky lesson with ponies. They really want somepony to like them, and would even kill themselves if they don't get their way. Once they learned, that instead of killing themselves and to look for another pony, the lesson should have been learned. I think you learned that lesson now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm glad you actually decided to look for somepony else instead of suicide. However, both are not needed."

"I don't understand."

"Do you I have to spell it out for you?"

"Could you?"

They were already inches away from each others face. Dylan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her.


End file.
